


First Place

by Best_Name_Ever



Series: A Series of Fortunate Events [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Other, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, hermaphrodite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Best_Name_Ever/pseuds/Best_Name_Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot enters a DDR tourney, and receives first place prizes... from two sources...<br/>(Told in Lapis' POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Place

Peridot had signed herself up in a DDR tournament, which took place in the town past Keystone. I went with her, but I just wanted to watch - I was never good at these types of games, anyways.

Luckily for us, Greg had some business to attend to regarding the car wash in the same town, so he gave us a lift and dropped us off along the way.

The great thing about us being from out of town? The locals have no idea about us being Gems - they just assume that we're cosplayers for a popular cartoon, which means we don't really have to try to hide ourselves.

It seemed like we were here for hours - not that I entirely mind, of course - I get the pleasure of watching Peridot dance, knocking off the competition one-by-one. The unfortunate part is having to sit by and watch everyone else play as well.

Finally, it had come down to Peridot and one other person in the final dance-off. As the main lights went off, the blacklights turned on with a strobe effect as the game started.

Watching Peridot dance the way she did on the machine - what with the neon effects, her limb enhancers, and not having a care in the world - it was... hypnotic. Like watching a 5-star movie frame-by-frame, absorbing each and every second into your soul.

Unfortunately, as arousing as it was watching Peridot twist and contort her body the way she did, I had to change the position I was sitting in my chair - it would've been rather embarrassing watching a female walk around with an erection in her dress. no doubt.

I was so engulfed in her play style, that I wasn't even aware the game had ended. She'd managed to take the number 1 spot - with her initials on the game labeled "PDT" among the top 5, with ASS, CUM, DIK, and B.J below her.

After she accepted her 1st place prize - a thousand dollar cash prize and a custom plaque on the arcade's Wall of Fame, she went into the restroom to clean herself off of the sweat on her body from all the dancing. That's when I followed her in at a distance.

No one passed by us as we went in. I saw Peridot enter the stall at the far end - the one that was the most spacious. I quietly went into the stall next to her and peeked over. She had already deactivated her camouflage outfit and started to wipe herself off with some paper towels. There was no way she saw me - she had her back turned towards me, giving me a great view of that cute little ass of hers.

I exit the stall and took a look around the room - there was nobody here still, which is good for me. I removed all my clothes and hung them on the door of the stall that Peridot is occupying.

I tried to be as stealthy as possible, wanting to surprise Peridot. I turned myself into a small water puddle with my gem on top of it, so it wouldn't scratch when I moved under the door.

As I took back my normal physical from, I reached for Peridot and tried to give her a hug from behind, when...

"You're not as sneaky as you think you are, missy" she said to me.

"H-how'd you know it was me?" I asked her.

"My visor also has a GPS that let's me track all the Gems within a 500-foot radius"

"Well, that sucks. You'd already gotten your first place prize from the arcade, but I wanted to surprise you with one of my own"

Peridot then places the lid down on the toilet and grabs me by the arms, switching our positions.

"Well - it may no longer be a surprise, but coming from you - I'll gladly accept anyways" she tells me as she gently nudges me down on the lid.

Right now, my dick is already rock-hard, so there won't be any effort in keeping it stiff. She then steps above me and slides her pussy around my cock.

She leans in close to me and nibbles on my ear lobe gently.

"Can... can you fuck me the way you did the last time?" she whispers in my ear. "Vigorously, but... not TOO fast. I really love enjoying the way you do it to me like that"

I kiss her lips, savoring the apple-flavored gloss coating her mouth.

"Sure thing, baby" I tell her as l lean upright.

With her legs once again wrapped around my waist, I generously penetrate her hole as she wanted, with her warm juices coating my shaft meanwhile.

But despite the fact that no matter how much we were enjoying this moment together, one thing was certain...

This damn seat was making a racket.

With Peridot's legs still locked around me, I lightly clench her ass cheeks as I stand up with her and lay on the cold floor with her.

It was cute, though, watching her tits bulge out and her nipples perk up due to the chill of the ground.

There we continue to fuck at the same pace as before

Peridot must be loving it this time, because her feet won't stop fidgeting - not that I really mind.

I can feel the muscles in my dick tighten the way the do when I'm on the verge of cumming, so I pick up the pace ever so slightly.

I realize now what Peridot meant by 'losing sense of reality', because I could feel myself becoming one with her as I laid down on her, our breasts rubbing on each other's while our lips gave out moist oral massages.

This was more than I could bear - I couldn't last another second.

I hat to do it... I had to pull out.

As I grabbed my throbbing cock, Peridot assisted me as well as we both rapidly stroked it off, while her fingers were tickling the inside of my cunt for a more faster release.

Once again, I nutted my jizz like something fierce - my load was sent hurling over the stall wall, and into the next one over.

We dressed back up and left the bathroom, only to be stopped by one of the judges from the tournament that was held earlier today. Turns out that all they wanted to know was what kind of quote Peridot wanted the plaque to say.

She thinks about it for a few seconds, as she wanted something appropriate for the plaque, then that's when she thought of what she wanted:

"Quality over quantity is key for friendship - because you're only as good as the support you get from them"

As we were leaving the arcade, we overhear an odd conversation between a girl who looks to be a senior in high school and a janitor.

"You should really inspect the ceiling in the girls' bathroom - this weird sticky stuff dripped on me"

Peridot and I bit our lips trying not to burst out laughing as we left the arcade in a hurry.


End file.
